


Aph Has A Crush

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Phoenix Drop High - Freeform, Teasing, basically Aphmau and Ein are siblings and live with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: Aphmau has a crush. Ein attempts to tease her about it.
Relationships: Aphmau & Ein (MyStreet), Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	Aph Has A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Another short lil drabble. Context: I made this au about a week ago but then I was reading @/deermouse's headcanon book on wattpad and wanted to write something for the au. basically Aph and Ein are half-siblings and live together with Katelyn and Kacey. I swear I didn't copy their au, it's just a huge coincidence and I find it really cool lmao   
> Also it's almost 3am, which is why this is poorly written and boring

Aphmau smiled and bounced her leg, typing away at her keyboard, before closing the laptop and standing up. She mumbled something under her breath, though it was nearly silent. Lucky for him, he was a werewolf, and werewolves were known for having good hearing.

"Who's FC?" Ein asked bluntly, throwing a ball at the wall and catching it.

Her face flushed as she sat down on her bed on the other side of the room, "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me," he smirked. "You were talking to someone," he sang playfully.

"No I wasn't! And if you tell Mom about this I swear to Irene-"

"Aha! So you _were_ talking to someone!"

Aphmau groaned and stuffed her face into her pillow. "Shut up!"

He let out a loud laugh. A bang on the wall from their siblings' room and a faint " _Be quiet!_ " caused him to stop. He sighed and glanced back at his sister.

"What?" She said, already annoyed with him. Ein simply grinned and sat back on his bed, keeping his grey eyes glued onto her. Aphmau's face continued to heat up, "It's just! There's this... _someone_..."

"Oh?"

She grumbled and turned on her side, staring at the wall. "He's, uh, nice..."

"Do I know him?"

"I really hope not-"


End file.
